Deαr God
by Helle Kattalakis
Summary: El destino α veces es muy injusto, te sepαrα de lα personα α lα que tαnto αmαs αhorα que corresponde α tus sentimientos y solo Dios sαbe si lα volverαs α ver...HitsuHinα/Universo Alterno/Occ::Nombre cambiαdo::


hOLA!

Aqui les dejo mi primer trabajo! :) Espero que sea de su agrado, y no sean tan crueles, ya que le heche ganas para que quedara mas o menos decente jaja! Lean y comenten xD

PD.- Este one-shot esta basado en la cancion _Dear God _de _Avenged __Sevenfold _y les recomiendo que la escuchen para que le encuentren un poco mas de sentido a su lectura, ademas no se arrepentiran porque la cancion esta HERMOSA!, solo busquen en Youtube(o donde prefieran) con el nombre de la cancion y listo!

Bleach no me pertenece( si asi fuera, yo seria increiblemente feliz!),los derechos de la serie estan en manos de Tite Kubo-sempai (y espero no ser demandada xD)

* * *

Una calle sola, y ella en otro lado, miles de millas alejada de mi y no la puedo encontrar. Todavía recuerdo lo ultimo que platicamos antes de que se fuera y sus ojos chocolates inundados de lagrimas...

**Flashback**

_-Shiro-chan-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar._

_-¿Qué te pasa?,¿por qué lloras?-le pregunte confundido_

_-Es q...que tengo algo que decirte-dijo sollozando_

_-Dime-le conteste-pero antes contéstame,¿lo que me vas a decir tiene que ver con que estas llorando?-_

_-S..si, así es...-me respondió empezando de nuevo a llorar_

_-Vamos, sabes que detesto verte llorar, dime que pasa-le dije mientras le acariciaba una mejilla_

_-Me voy a vivir a Tokio-dijo de golpe mientras me abrazaba_

_-¿Qué? pero,¿por qué?-le conteste exaltado mientras la apartaba de mi suavemente y la tomaba por los hombros_

_-Es que a mi padre le dieron un puesto mas alto en la empresa, y para que lo tome nos tenemos que ir a Tokio, pero yo no me quiero ir, no quiero dejarte Shiro-chan!-vocifero llorando mas fuerte_

_-¿Y cuando te vas?-le pregunte con temor a que notara el miedo que me invadía pensar que ella se iría lejos_

_-E...en una hora-susurro-¡pero no quiero alejarme de ti!-_

_-Yo...-deje de hablar un segundo por la sorpresa, la perdería en una hora y no sabia que hacer para evitarlo-¿qué puedo hacer para que te quedes? no me imagino sin ti Hinamori, porque yo...-era ahora o nunca, le confesare que la amo desde que la conocí ahora mismo, que me enamore de su sonrisa, de sus ojos, de toda ella._

_-T...tu que Shiro-chan?-pregunto extrañada_

_-Yo...te amo-le dije mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de su orbita_

_-De verdad?, estas hablando en serio Hitsugaya-kun?-me pregunto muy emocionada_

_-Así es, por eso, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?-_

_-Pu...ues, que mas daría para quedarme, porque yo también... te amo Shiro-chan, pero no puedo-contesto abrazándome fuertemente_

_-En ese caso, quisiera que llevaras esto siempre contigo- dije quitándome una cadena con un dije de una estrella que parecía ser de hielo-será como si yo estuviera siempre contigo-le dije y le puse la cadena al cuello_

_-Muchas gracias!, tu siempre estarás conmigo, y yo siempre contigo-me dijo mientras se quitaba una pulsera con un pequeño dije en forma de durazno-toma-extendió su mano dándome la pulsera_

_-¡Pero si tu amas esta pulsera!-exclame un poco extrañado_

_-Pero te amo mas a ti-me contesto mirándome dulcemente_

_-Gracias-le dije y me acerque lentamente a ella para besarla. _

_Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, mi corazón latía como queriéndose salir de mi pecho mientras que ella temblaba como si estuviéramos diez grados bajo cero. Sus labios eran dulces, y sabían a durazno, un olor y sabor único en ella y que jamás voy a olvidar. Nos alejamos y ella me abrazo, pero enseguida oímos a su madre llamándola._

_-¡Momo! hija, date prisa que nos vamos en 20 minutos!-_

_-S...si, ya voy mama!-le grito para contestarle_

_-Ya es hora-dije agachando la mirada_

_-¡Te voy a extrañar mucho Shiro-chan!-dijo llorando mas fuerte que hace rato_

_-Yo igual-le conteste con la voz quebrada-pero recuerda cada vez que mires ese dije, que yo siempre estaré ahí, así como yo haré cada que mire tu dije-_

_-Si-susurro ya mas tranquila-Te amo-_

_-También yo-dije mientras tomaba su mano, que se iba soltando porque ella se iba alejando de mi..._

**Fin del Flashback**

Desde ese día ha pasado un año y yo no logro encontrarla, solo espero algún día volver a estar junto a ella y que dios la cuide por mi donde quiera que este...

_Dear God, the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around, when I much too far away_

_We all need, that person who can be true to you but I left her when I found her and now I wish stayed_

'_cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again…_

Yo otravez!

Les agrado? eso espero, es corto lo se, pero para el proximo exprimire mi cerebro mas de lo que hize con este para que quede mas largo y por supuesto interesante (: tambien espero que alguien se compadesca de esta pobre chica y dejen un review con su opinion, critica o simplemente diciendo que soy un asco, al menos asi sabria que alguien leyo esto xD. Bueno, espero que se encuentren muy bien,¡hasta luego!


End file.
